Once Upon This Starry Night
by darveycanon206
Summary: When Harvey finds out Donna has a date after the office Christmas party, he has an idea to make her change her plans. (Story originally posted on the Darvey Advent Calendar account).


This is the story I wrote for the Darvey Advent Calendar this year.

I wanted to thank you everyone who has already read it on their account and also everyone who's left a review there, I appreciated all of them more than I can say.

I hope everyone who hasn't read it yet will enjoy this precanon Darvey one shot.

Happy reading xx

_**Once Upon This Starry Night**_

When Harvey arrived at the office Christmas party everyone was already there, everyone but Donna. She had always liked to be the last one to arrive, to make her entrance, fashionably late.

The moment Harvey heard the elevator ding, he knew it was her.

Donna stepped a foot outside the metal doors and the sight of her was enough to drive him crazy. She was wearing a pair of blue Valentino stilettos, paired with a stunning sparkly blue dress that laid smoothly on her body but boosted all of her curves. Her hair was curly and tossed to the side, showing the rose earring Harvey had always loved on her.

Donna always looked beautiful, but tonight she outdid herself.

As soon as she had greeted everyone in the room, she reached the front desk where Katrina, Gretchen and Samantha were sipping on their glasses of champagne while chatting about the latest office gossip.

She said hello to them and grabbed herself a glass of champagne.

"Wow Donna, you look stunning," Katrina said, scanning her from head to toe.

"Yeah woman, that dress is something else," Samantha added with a small chuckle.

"Thank you," Donna replied with a smirk on her face.

"What's that grin, Red? Do you have any plans after this party?" Gretchen asked, curious about the smile that didn't want to leave Donna's face.

"Well, I happen to have a date with a handsome designer once we're done with this celebration," she replied with a couple of giggles.

"It's about damn time you get your freak on!" the older woman exclaimed causing the four of them to burst into a loud laugh.

In the meantime, Harvey was standing right behind Samantha, talking to Alex about a deposition they were going to have together the next morning. He was close enough to hear all of the girls' talk.

"_I happen to have a date."_

Those little six words had been enough to turn his mood upside down for the night. Harvey knew he had no right to say a thing about her dating someone else, they were not a couple, they were just friends. Still, the thought of her with another man made his stomach clench. It wasn't a novel feeling for him, he had been jealous of other men who got to be with her since the moment he met her, even though he had never been able to tell her.

However, things had been different lately. With all the mess he had made after their kiss, the last couple of months hadn't been easy for Harvey and Donna and, even if they had agreed they were back to "normal", he was sure in his heart they were not. What was their "normal" anyway?

Mike and Rachel had left a month before and their wedding had been overwhelming for Harvey. He had thought about Donna the entire time and the slow dance they took part in only made him remember how it felt to touch her skin, to have her closer to his heart.

After that night, they had got back to their flirty banter, they had even been comfortable enough around each other to bring up the other time.

That's why now, the thought of her, laughing, kissing and maybe even making love to another man was scaring him the most. He was afraid to lose her, afraid that maybe the door was closing for good on their future together.

.

.

.

Harvey knew he had to do something to stop her from walking away from the possibility of them. He also knew he was being selfish, and he hated himself for it. God, how much he hated his own jealousy. It had been only a couple of months since he had accused her of being selfish and now that everything seemed to be back in place, he was going to blur their lines once again, putting himself first.

But Harvey just couldn't help himself. It was Donna and it had always been Donna.

He looked at the eggnog he was pretending to drink in order to make Louis happy and an idea suddenly came to him. He noticed Donna was still chatting with Samantha near the elevators, probably still laughing about the amazing night she had ahead of her.

He walked towards them and once he got closer, he "accidentally" bumped into the blonde woman, spilling the contents of his glass all over Donna's dress.

"Oh my god Donna, I'm so sorry!" he blurted out, pretending to be shocked by his move.

"It's okay, Harvey…" she simply replied, trying to figure out how much damage had been done to her dress.

When she noticed that there was no remedy to remove the giant stain that had formed in the front of her Rouland Mouret, she let out a whispered "goddammit", catching Harvey's attention.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, hoping she would follow him exactly where he was aiming to go.

"Haven't you done enough already?" Samantha said, laughing at the pair interaction.

"Samantha…" Donna started, "It's fine, Harvey, really. It's just..." she stopped before she could finish the sentence.

"What?" Harvey asked, hoping she would tell him about her upcoming date.

"Nothing," Donna said instead, not willing to share the details of her romantic life with him.

"Look, you still have a spare dress at my place, don't you?" he asked, causing a worried expression to form on Donna's face, who immediately understood where he was going with this.

"I do," she simply replied, trying to figure out if he had the guts to suggest what she thought he was suggesting.

"Then, why don't we go there so you can get changed? You know it's close, we could get back here in no time, if you want?"

_If you want_. Those last three words generated a knot in her stomach. Of course Donna wouldn't want to come back. She was afraid of going to his place in the first place because she was sure once she was alone with Harvey, she wouldn't want to go anywhere else for the rest of her life, let alone for the rest of the night.

"Okay, Harvey. Let's go," she replied, hoping she wouldn't end up regretting her choice.

.

.

.

Once they got to his apartment, Harvey went to the fireplace to light it up, in order to heat up the room a bit more.

As if them being alone near his bedroom late at night didn't already have enough romantic potential.

Donna started looking around, feeling quite embarrassed. It had been more than a year since the last time she had been to his place alone. She didn't know where to look or where to go to get changed.

"Your dress is in the closet next to my bed," Harvey told her, seeing she was struggling to decide where to head next.

Donna froze. His only place she hadn't allowed herself to visit in their 13-years friendship. Was she supposed to go in there alone the first time? That was not what she had pictured all the times she had dreamed about them in that room, discovering each other once again.

Noticing Donna was wavering, Harvey walked closer to her and came up with a suggestion.

"Why don't we have a drink first? Then I can show you where the dress is and you can get changed. Unless you're in a hurry to get back to the party…" he wanted to see if her date really mattered to her, if it was serious or not. He needed to know.

"I guess I could use a drink," Donna smiled as she made her way to his couch, waiting for him to pour her a glass of scotch.

They had both finished their first glass and a palpable tension was filling the room.

Harvey figured that maybe some small talk could help ease the situation.

"So, how's work been lately?"

He couldn't have been more predictable with his question, but he really was struggling to come up with any word knowing there were only a couple of feet separating them from his bed.

"It's, it's been tough but rewarding," she replied, emphasizing the last word, as if to state that being COO was where she was meant to be.

"I can imagine…" Harvey began, before filling his second glass and taking a sip from it.

"Again, I'm so sorry I ruined your dress Donna, you looked," he looked straight into her eyes, "you looked beautiful in it. You still do."

Donna felt her cheeks going red and a soft smile immediately appeared on her lips, "Thank you, Harvey. I had actually just bought it because-" she stopped herself on the spot. Why was she bringing her date up? She surely didn't want to discuss it with him.

"Because what?" he asked, pushing her to admit it.

Her eyes traveled to the floor while the words left her mouth, "Because I had a date."

Harvey felt shocked by her answer, "Had?"

She lifted her eyes once again, so that they were meeting his, "Yes, had. I cancelled on our way here."

Harvey moved an inch closer to where she was sitting, never leaving her gaze, "Why?"

"I guess because I knew something like this would have happened," she replied, hinting at her glass of scotch.

"Something like what?" Harvey had no intention of letting her get away with that statement without explaining herself fully.

Donna suddenly got up from the couch, "You know what? I'd better get changed now or this stain will never go away."

And with those words, she made her way towards his bedroom, disappearing behind the door.

Harvey wanted to hear more, he wanted to know what she thought might happen that night between them, but he knew he had no right to push her, not after he had put her second to another woman less than two months before.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he turned around, noticing Donna had left the door open three inches. He could see her looking for her dress in his closet and moving closer to the mirror to check the mess he had made with her dress once again.

Donna reached for the zipper behind her back, opening it as much as she was able to from her position. She started lifting her dress a bit so that her butt was partially exposed.

With his eyes focused on the way she moved, Harvey noticed the underwear she was wearing. He let his glass fall to the floor at the sight, shattering it on the ground and causing a loud sound that immediately caught Donna's attention.

When she turned around, she found him staring at her with his brown eyes, now turned into deep black.

"Harvey! What are you doing?" she yelled at him, her cheeks turning red once again.

Harvey got up from the couch and made his way towards the bedroom, his eyes fixated on her, ignoring her tone that was clearly suggesting him to look away.

"I thought you had thrown those panties away. I heard strawberries stains aren't easy to clean," he said to her with his Cheshire cat grin proudly on display on his face.

"I'm surprised you still remember what I was wearing that night," Donna answered as her hands moved to adjust her dress, covering her thighs.

"I remember everything you wear, Donna," he began, "Even though I still prefer you naked."

She almost choked at his words, surely not expecting him to be this blunt, "Harvey…"

"I remember every detail of that night Donna, I could never forget it," Harvey said as he made a step closer to where she was standing.

"And I could never throw them away," she said with a soft tone, but regretting her words the second they left her mouth.

"Why?"

For a man who had never been ready to open up about his feelings, he was asking her too many questions tonight.

Donna let out a sigh, pondering whether she should shift the attention away from their messy relationship, knowing he would likely bring up the topic again in a couple of minutes, or just answer his questions once and for all.

Eventually, she decided on the latter, "Because that night meant something for me, Harvey."

Harvey swallowed and finally found the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind for the past thirteen years, "Then why did you make that goddamn rule, Donna?"

"Because I was afraid that this," she started, gesturing between them, "would have just come down to that," she was now pointing at his bed, "To sex."

Harvey was shocked by her revelation. Did she really think all he wanted from her was sex?

"Donna, I would never-" he was cut off by her before he could even finish speaking. "That was the first thing you mentioned when we met."

"I was young, things have changed," Harvey said firmly.

Donna turned around and took a deep breath before meeting his eyes again, letting her arms fall down her body. "Then, prove it."

"What-" he tried to ask her, right before he noticed she was reaching for the zipper of her dress again, now pulling it down completely.

"Prove to me that things have changed," she said, letting her dress meet the floor in a pool of blue.

Donna was standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of red panties and a matching bra.

Harvey had to swallow to be able to at least utter a single word, "Donna…"

"Prove to me that you can stand in front of me," she reached for her back, unclasping her bra and pulling the straps down her shoulders, slowly.

"While I do this," she let her undergarment meet her dress in a second, standing topless in front of Harvey, "and be able not to touch me."

Harvey felt his pants tighten at the sight of her and all he wanted to do was rush to her, kiss her and make her his.

But he wanted to make her understand that what they had was something more than just sex, what they had was love. Harvey had always been in love with Donna, whether he knew it from the start or not.

As he was standing still in front of her, Donna started playing with the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her long, bare legs.

In that moment, on a starry December night, Donna Paulsen was standing gloriously naked right in front of Harvey, with only her red locks adorning her figure. And he couldn't touch her.

Keeping himself together in that moment was the hardest challenge of his life but Harvey didn't lift a single finger in her direction.

"I told you, Donna. It's not only your body that I want, I want everything."

As soon as his words hit her, she knew. He was ready to let those worlds collide. He was ready to risk anything, because, finally, Harvey Specter wanted everything, with her.

Donna immediately rushed to him and crashed her lips against his. For the first time in her life, even if he hadn't made a single move to touch her, she felt wanted by Harvey, really wanted.

Once Harvey felt the heat of her lips against his, he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue invade her mouth, wanting to taste her even more.

Donna moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt, ripping it open in one swift motion, not willing to wait any longer to feel him closer. Understanding her intentions, Harvey gripped her ass and moved her to the bed, so that he was lying on top of her.

They both needed to feel each other again, to experience their connection after being apart for more than a decade, to become one.

Donna reached for the waistband of his pants and pulled them down his legs, alongside with his boxers, finally freeing him.

Their need was too urgent and overwhelming to wait for him to strip naked.

Harvey didn't waste a second before pushing himself inside her, letting her adjust to his sudden intrusion.

They still fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. No matter how hard you try to pair them with other pieces, they would never coincide. Because in the entire box, only two could be the perfect match for each other.

Those were Harvey and Donna.

He locked his gaze with hers and started moving, slowly. He wanted to enjoy every moment of their second first time.

As soon as he felt her legs against his bare back, pushing him closer to her center, he increased his rhythm, wanting to reach his peak with her.

The moment Harvey felt her walls clenching around him, he moved his mouth to her ear, whispering softly, "Let go Donna. Let go for me."

His words were enough to drive her over the edge, and knowing he was the one who was making her come did all the work for Harvey too.

Moments before he could let himself go, he moved his hand to her cheek, gently caressing her, "Donna…"

"I know."

And with those three words left unsaid, but for the first time perfectly clear in both of their minds, they came undone together moaning each other's names, knowing that, from now on, that would be the melody of all the nights of their lives.

.

.

.

The next morning, Harvey and Donna decided to take a shower to recover from the mind-blowing night of sex they had experienced.

While the hot water was running down their bodies, Harvey gripped Donna's waist from behind and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"You know, I didn't say anything after our first time, but I have to admit, the gossip about your skills is still true," she said as she let out a small chuckle.

Harvey smirked from behind her at her words, "Wait, there's gossip about how good I am in bed?"

"Harvey, you slept with half of Manhattan, of course people gossip about your abilities," Donna wittily remarked to him, pointing out his questionable sex habits.

"And what do they say?" he asked, genuinely curious to hear her answer.

"That you have a huge ego and you surely know how to use it for your own pleasure."

Harvey laughed at her words and immediately turned her around, so that she was facing him.

"From what I recall, the pleasure was mutual last night, as well as it has been twelve years ago," he grinned at her, squeezing her waist in the process.

"You're an idiot," Donna rolled her eyes, reaching for the shower knob to turn the water off.

Harvey grabbed her waist before she could exit the shower, "I meant what I said last night, Donna. I want everything with you."

Donna placed her hands on his chest and gave him a soft peck on his lips, before making her way out of the shower.

"Then I guess today is once again your lucky day, Specter. Because you just got yourself the whole Paulsen package," Donna whispered as she wrapped a towel around her soaking body.

"Merry Christmas, Harvey," she smirked at him, heading for the bedroom to get dressed.

Donna had always known that Harvey was always going to be by her side, whether it would be a minute, an hour or even fifty years from that moment. But after the night they spent together and the feelings they were finally able to admit out loud, she was sure that even if she had a hundred years, she would never have enough time with him.


End file.
